


【锤基】捡到一条发情小蛇 （PWP,NC17）

by sweetpineapple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapple/pseuds/sweetpineapple
Summary: 黑道大佬锤X蛇族王子基当黑道大佬锤无意捡到了一条发情的蛇族王子Loki，蛇族王子总在锤睡着后变成人形和锤做爱。醒来的锤只看到一条蜷缩在自己怀里的小蛇，总以为自己做春梦。PWP,NC-17情节有，HE预定。道具play，口交情节有。





	1. Chapter 1

纽约街头的夜晚，一个身材高大修长的黑发男子，手上正拿着与冷峻外表十分不符的冰淇淋，翠绿的眼眸此时此刻正盯着甜品店橱柜里的布丁。这是Loki· Laufeyson在地球的第五天，他正在享受属于他的“假期”。作为蛇族约顿海姆最小的王子，他备受父母宠爱，在魔法上的造诣更是享誉九界。在他成年不久后，Laufey不顾他的反对，为他做主安排了一场亲事。即使他的未婚妻Amora是蛇族最美的女子，Loki还是逃婚了，跑去了地球流浪。

正当Loki打算用魔法变点中庭钞票买雪糕的时候，突然“啪”的一声，原本在手上的冰淇淋掉在了地上，黑发男子凭空消失不见，只剩一条翠绿小蛇在地上蠕动。好在这是一个拐角，没有行人注意到有人消失，又或者是地上多了一条小蛇。

Loki感觉到一阵燥热从自己下体袭来，然后莫名就变回了蛇体，再想使用法术变回人形时却使不出魔法了。Loki简直想扶额，噢，该死的，变回蛇体的他连扶额都做不到了。燥热从下体开始攀升，不一会儿，Loki全身就被异常的火热包围，他不由得想起母亲说的话。

蛇族在成年后，都会迎来首次发情期，在发情期法力会被大大削弱，仅能不定期的维持人形几个小时。在发情期缓解过后，法力会逐渐恢复。发情时，可以以蛇体与蛇交配，又或者以人体与其他族类做爱。

作为九界第一法师，Loki绝不允许自己随意与一条中庭的蛇发生关系，他决定为自己找一个身材火辣的蝼蚁渡过自己的首次发情。在闪烁的霓虹灯下，一条碧绿小蛇在地上蜿蜒爬行。滴溜溜的绿眸不停地打量路上的行人，他不是嫌弃这个女人身材不够火辣就是嫌弃那个男人不够英俊。他仿佛丝毫没有意识到自己现在只是一条没多少法力的小蛇。

呵，蝼蚁果然就是蝼蚁，没有一个能配得上本王子。Loki在心里暗暗的想着时，便看到了一个金发蓝眼犹如天神般的男子晃晃悠悠地朝自己走来，身边还有一个有着棕色电眼迷人翘臀的男子。

“Thor，你还好吗？你在这等我一下，我去便利店给你买瓶水。”随后Tony就快步走进便利店去买水，顺便打电话给Happy。

硬挺的鼻子，干净利落的轮廓，金灿灿的头发在路灯的照耀下像是发着光，Thor的一切让Loki看的有点呆了。这位蝼蚁，就让本王来宠幸你吧。紧接着，Loki就爬到Thor的脚边，盘起身子，吐着猩红的信子，发出“嘶嘶嘶”的声音。有着几分醉意的Thor看着突然出现的小蛇，竟有点呆了，这条蛇仿佛有些熟悉。Thor蹲下用手一捏把蛇拎了起来，湛蓝的眼眸对着水盈盈的绿眸。

然而Loki却气坏了，该死的中庭蝼蚁，竟然敢捏本王的脖颈，看我今晚不操死你。气急败坏的Loki只能用力的蹬着蛇尾，而Thor却以为Loki在撒娇，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，带着威士忌的气息瞬间席卷了Loki。

等Tony拿着水从便利店出来的时候看到Thor拿着一条小蛇在抚摸，他都惊呆了。“Thor，我看你真的醉得不轻，你不是最怕蛇了吗？”Tony一边扭开瓶盖把水递给Thor，一边确认Happy什么时候能到。

“Tony，我觉得这条小蛇和我八岁那条很像，我们也许是旧相识，我得把他带回家。”说罢，带着酒气的吻就贴上了Loki的头部。Tony觉得Thor都醉疯了，平时的Thor一看到蛇就跳的三米远，拉都拉不住。

Happy到了后，Tony把醉酒的Thor送回了家。Thor直接躺在了床上，睡死了过去。一条小蛇从Thor的口袋里滑了出来，慢悠悠地爬到Thor的胸肌上。Thor还在打着呼噜，丝毫没有发现异样。Loki吐着信子，在Thor的身体上蜿蜿蜒蜒地留下蛇的口水。

Loki尝试着变出人形，但失败了，颓唐地趴在Thor的枕头边睡着了。到了后半夜，Loki醒了再一次使用法力，成功地变回了赤裸的人体。在Loki的蛇生中，唯一专注的事情便是学习魔法，关于如何与男人做爱这件事情，Loki认为自己可以无师自通。

Loki先是吻着Thor干燥的唇部，用力的摩挲着，又用舌头把Thor的唇部完全濡湿。Thor七八分醉意散去了四五分，仍剩下迷迷糊糊的三四分酒意。他隐约感觉自己身上有一股重量，迷蒙地睁开眼便看到一颗黑色脑袋在自己胸前舔来舔去。

意识到有目光落在自己身上的Loki，抬起头，与Thor四目相对。Thor愣了一下，他记得自己今晚并没有带人回家，莫非是在做梦吗？金发男子打了自己一巴掌，带有酒意的Thor感觉不到疼痛。果然是在做梦，还是个春梦。

Thor把双手枕在脑后，用眼神示意Loki继续。Loki原以为自己要霸王硬上弓，没想到这个蝼蚁这么识趣，他倒也乐得如此。Thor仔细地观察着他春梦的做爱对象，苍白的肌肤让人忍不住想在上面留下自己的痕迹，指节分明的手指在自己的身上肆意的游走，妖艳的红唇不停地胡乱亲吻自己的身体。Thor马上感觉到自己的阴茎开始充血沸腾，裆部开始隆起了一个包。

感觉到自己被什么抵住的Loki身体一僵，停下了自己的动作，呆呆地看着Thor。金发男子有些好笑地看着Loki，“继续。”Loki听罢，开始着手把Thor的衣服脱掉。Thor起身配合Loki的动作，没有衣物的遮挡，Thor的身材让Loki咽了咽口水。昏暗的月光洒在了Thor的身上，金色蜂蜜般的肌肤，硬朗的肌肉线条，以及胯下叫嚣的庞然性器。

Thor重新躺回床上，继续享受Loki生涩又毫无技巧的抚摸。Loki的欲望也悄然抬起了头，紧接着，他就把Thor的腿抬起来，打算直接捅进去。Thor翻了个身，把Loki压在身下，俯下身，在他耳边轻轻地说，“是我操你，不是你操我。”温热地气息喷在Loki的耳后，让他不禁心生痒意。

“该死的，你敢操...”Loki剩余的话还没有说出口，就被Thor用湿热的吻堵住了嘴。舌头粗暴的顶开了Loki的牙关，肆意的在口腔内扫荡，用力的吮吸着Loki柔软的舌头。Thor的手抚摸上Loki的胸膛，肆意大胆地玩弄着他胸前的两颗樱桃。带着粗茧的手划过Loki柔软细腻的肌肤，袭来的快感让Loki忍不住地往Thor的方向挺起了胸腔。

Thor埋下头，一口咬住了粉红的乳珠，舌头不停地舔舐着乳尖。Loki未曾受到过这般情潮涌动，发情的身体更是格外的敏感。他难耐地抱着Thor，嘴里发出若有若无地呻吟。Thor把两根手指伸进Loki的口腔内搅动，湿漉漉地手顺着Loki的背部滑到了臀部，试探性地在小穴插入了一根手指。感觉到异物的入侵，Loki扭了扭身体，被情欲操控的Loki失去了反抗的能力。

Thor的手指撑开了紧致的肉穴，缓缓地向里推进，时而扣弄着内壁，时而挤压着肉穴内的软肉。“啊...哈...不..嗯..不..”，Loki无力地推搡着Thor，这幅模样更是让Thor的性器硬的发疼，他恨不得马上捅进去，把身下的人儿操死在床上。可他猜想这是Loki的第一次，所以他忍住了自己的欲望，耐心的开拓着小穴。

待Loki适应了一根手指后，Thor挤进了第二根手指，不停地碾压着温润的肉璧。Loki的身体因情欲变成了绯红，脸上的红晕让他显得愈发的撩人，在Thor的身下张大了口不停地喘息，细碎的呻吟像是催情剂一般。Thor的手指在窄小的肉穴里不停地抽插，小穴分泌的蜜液滴滴答答落到了床单上，噗呲噗呲的水声萦绕在安静的卧室里。

“你听到你有多湿了吗...都湿透了..”Thor有些坏心眼的抽插地更快了，碾过穴内一点时，Loki弓起了腰，把自己和Thor贴的更近一些，发出了一丝呻吟，“嗯哼..不要...不要那里..”Thor又插入了一根手指，三根手指在穴内肆意的开拓，故意的碾压Loki的敏感点，Loki难耐的倒吸了一口气，“啊...嗯...不...”。

后穴传来的黏腻水声让Loki有些恼羞，佯怒地盯着Thor的双眸，蒙着一层水雾的绿眼让Thor心生荡漾。Thor贴上Loki的唇，细碎的吻堵住了未宣泄出口的呻吟。Thor抽出自己的手指，硕大的巨物顶上了Loki的臀瓣，缓缓地把龟头推进流淌着蜜液的小穴。湿润的小穴不停地吞纳着阴茎，即使被扩张过，小穴还是无法容纳Thor尺寸过大的巨物。

Loki双手捶打着Thor的后背，“太大了...进不去...嗯哼...出..去...涨”，Loki的带着哭腔的求饶彻底点燃了Thor的欲望。Thor一挺腰，把整根阴茎全部插入了Loki体内，Loki失神地昂起了头，大口地喘着气。Thor在紧致的小穴内，小幅度的抽动着，同时用手撸动着Loki颤颤巍巍滴着液体的性器。得到抚慰的Loki慢慢地放松了身体，后穴传来的瘙痒，让Loki有些难受的扭动着腰。Thor抽出性器，又狠狠地插了进去，用龟头碾着敏感点。巨大的快感，让Loki除了呻吟再也说不出更多的话语。

修长的腿被Thor折成M字型，这让Loki下身旖旎的风光一览无余。白色的臀瓣里一根紫红涨大的性器在不停地进出，Thor不顾Loki的呻吟，大开大合地操干了起来。Loki被Thor压在身下一顿猛操，双眸失神地张大着嘴巴，呻吟随着Thor的猛干变得支离破碎，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角蜿蜒流向颈部。

穴口被巨大的阴茎撑的毫无皱褶，随着性器的进出，大量的蜜液被带出，弄湿了一片床单。Thor的阴茎被柔软紧致的内壁包裹着，再一次重重地插进小穴里，小穴立刻食髓知味般地绞紧了性器，饥渴地吞着侵犯自己的阴茎。Loki混乱的气息打在Thor的耳畔，巨物撑满了小穴，酸涨的感觉让Loki有些无所适从，双手攀着Thor的脖子，眼里全是祈求的泪水。

Thor忍不住和Loki交换了一个温柔细密的吻，黑发男子就像是破碎的娃娃，被Thor肆意的操干。滚烫的性器疯狂地撞击着敏感点，Loki发情的身体只能不停的扭动，却把性器吞得更深。一股快感从尾椎处袭来，大量精液从顶端喷射出来，射在了Thor的腹肌上。Thor用手指抹了一把精液擦着Loki的脸上，“就这么敏感吗，都被我操射了。”

下流的话语却让Loki更加的兴奋，小穴突然收紧，差点绞地Thor也要精关失守。Thor拍了拍Loki雪白的臀瓣，“夹那么紧，我怎么操你，嗯？”Loki洁白的身体染上情欲的绯红，还有Thor留下或青或紫的痕迹。

身上的男人就像个不会疲倦的打桩机，一下又一下地在自己身体里进出。已经射过精的Loki身体更加的软绵无力，“够了...嗯...停...求求...”Thor果真停了下来，在紧致的小穴里呆着不动。从后穴传来的空虚感，让Loki难耐的哼哼出声，小穴仿佛在叫嚣着要更多，Loki水盈盈的绿眸看着Thor湛蓝的眼睛，生理泪水从泛红的眼角滑落，“你..干嘛...嗯..难受...难受...”

此刻的Thor更是坏心的在小穴里耸动了一下，然后又停止了动作，双手揉搓着胸前两点，把乳头按压进乳晕里，又用嘴巴吸出来。“嗯，哼...动一动...拜托...”，带着哭腔的祈求在Thor的耳畔围绕。得到满足的Thor把Loki的腿架在自己的肩膀上，性器重新抽出，又猛地一插到底，不停地在敏感点那处操干打圈。

被彻底操开的后穴淅淅沥沥地流着蜜液，两个人的交合处没有一丝的缝隙，紧密的甬道快要把Thor夹疯了。“我操的你爽吗”，Thor湿热的舌舔舐着Loki性感的锁骨，下半身的性器似乎又硬了几分。“嗯...哼...再把我操射...我想射...”，Loki敏感的内壁被坚硬滚烫的性器不停的戳弄，前端的阴茎又一次硬了起来。

Thor挺动着身体，肉璧的媚肉紧紧啜着他的阴茎，像是永不满足的饥渴小嘴一般。“啪啪啪”的声音让Loki羞愧难当，红肿的性器颤颤巍巍地想要喷涌而出一股精液。Thor却用手堵住了马眼，用手指往里抠弄着。玩弄过后，金发男子一松开手，一股白浊便争相恐后的射了出来。Thor双手扶住Loki精瘦的腰肢，下身开始新一轮猛烈的操干。

Loki不停地夹紧了后穴，前所未有的紧致让Thor得到了强烈的快感。Thor再一次的全部抽出又插入，捣弄了十几下后，一股股精液便射进了Loki体内，小穴把精液完全吸收，发情期的蛇族需要对方的爱液来缓解焦躁感。

射精后的Thor抱着Loki躺在了床上，而剧烈运动后的Loki全身乏力，安静的躺在金发男子强壮有力的臂弯里睡着了。Thor亲了亲Loki的额头，重新席卷而来的困意让Thor再一次睡着了。

当Thor醒来后，一条小蛇躺在他的臂弯里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！蛇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Thor一把把蛇甩的老远。  
Loki还没睡醒，就被撞击到了玻璃窗上，整个蛇都要给撞晕了。这他妈该死的蝼蚁，昨晚刚操了我，今天就拔屌不认人了。Loki气呼呼地盘起身子，瞪大了自己碧绿的蛇眼看着Thor。

片刻后，冷静下来的Thor似乎想起来了昨晚自己喝多带了一条小绿蛇回家的事情，仔细看来，这条小蛇和八岁时遇到的那条有着说不出的相似感。还有这碧绿的蛇眸，似乎和一个人很像。Thor缓缓地靠近Loki，小心翼翼地伸出手，摸了摸蛇头，“对不起对不起”，Thor对小绿蛇道了个歉。Thor心里好像知道小蛇不会伤害自己，也莫名的不知道为什么就是想亲近这条蛇。

Thor把Loki放好，挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，又看了看自己腹肌上干涸的精液，不禁想起了昨晚销魂蚀骨的春梦，竟然在梦里都爽到射了。

这时，Thor的手机响了起来，是他的好友Tony给他来电话了。  
“Thor，速来萨卡！”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

当Thor急匆匆赶到萨卡时，发现自己的地盘正一团乱，桌子椅子全被掀翻了，原本驻守的保镖也少了好几个，Tony正站在吧台处和其他人交谈，愠怒在脸上若隐若现。

萨卡是Thor地盘中发展最好的俱乐部之一，不只是因为里面包含了赌场舞厅，更是因为这里是地下军火交易重地。Odinson集团在黑白两道无人不知无人不晓，在Thor Odinson继承家业后，更是和全球最大的军火供应商Tony Stark开展了合作贸易。从而使Odinson集团势力达到空前的高度，鲜少有人敢公然挑衅。

“Tony，这到底怎么回事？”  
“一个自称是Corvus Glaive的人带领三个手下把这里搅得天翻地覆，而且扬言要把我们连根拔起。”Tony捏了捏眉心，猛灌了一口威士忌。

“就几个人能把我们这里搅翻？”Thor有些不可置信，萨卡能成为地下军火交易之地，其中一个重要原因便是这里保密性安全性首屈一指。  
“是的，仅凭四个人，这里，就被搅翻了。”Tony感觉自己的神经在“突突突”地叫嚣，倘若萨卡不能安全交易，这对军火贸易来说是一击重创。

“能找到对方底细吗？”  
Tony摇了摇头，“别说对方底细了，我们连他们效忠的对象，以及这么做的目的都不清楚。”

接下来的几个小时里，Thor和Tony讨论了无数个应对的方法，加强了萨卡的安保，又调来了自己手下最强的杀手Hogun。同时，也是时候发展一个新的安全之地，毕竟没有人会愿意在被袭击过的俱乐部交易军火。选址倒是成了一个大问题，需要多方人员的从长计议。

天色渐渐黑了下来，Thor交代了Grandmaster好好善后且尽量封锁消息后，便和Tony走出了萨卡的大门，上了Tony夸张又高调的红金色跑车。

“今晚去哪里放松？”  
“不知道，你有什么好乐子吗？”Thor坐在跑车上，百无聊赖地看着车窗外飞速后退的街道，不由得想起了昨晚梦里男人的脸。

“今晚一起去新开的赌场怎么样？我约了Maxim杂志这个月的封面女郎。”花花公子Tony Stark从来不缺女伴。  
“也行”，Thor心不在焉地应了一声。

到了赌场，Tony搂着身材火辣的封面女郎就玩起了百家乐，顺便往Thor怀里塞了一个金发大胸的火辣模特。Thor揽着模特到吧台喝起了酒，撩人的模特挑起Thor的下巴，“抱着我就只是喝酒这么简单吗？”用撒娇的语气在Thor的耳边说完，又顺势把Thor搂得更紧了。Thor抱着怀里的美人，心里却不由得总是想起梦中人那精瘦的腰肢，极好的韧性，恰到好处的肌肉，还有柔顺的黑发，以及那双总是蕴着水汽的绿眸。

Thor有些恼怒自己对梦中人的在意，不就是做了个春梦，怎么自己还开始回味起来。摇了摇头，Thor一把扶着金发女郎的头，动作有些许粗鲁地吻了下去。气氛开始变得有些暧昧，Thor的手在曼妙的躯体游走，连带着接吻也变得火热起来。

在家里无聊了一天的Loki正在Thor的厨房料理台上吃着司康饼，蛇体的他只能盘旋在饼干周围，一点一点的咬着饼干。Loki再一次气坏了，早上还没睡醒就被甩飞，之后就一整天都不见Thor的人影。等我恢复了法力，绝对要你好看。百无聊赖的Loki甚至晒了一天的太阳，又看了落日，他觉得自己简直就是一条高贵而又文艺的蛇。

“滴--”门口传来了开门声，Loki看着门外一对吻得无法分开的男女，怒火简直要烧穿了他的蛇脑。Loki再一次发誓，今晚他绝对要把这个三心二意的蝼蚁狠狠地操翻在床上。急得上蹿下跳的Loki也只能蹦跶着他的小蛇尾。

带着酒气的Thor把模特推翻在床上，急不可耐地脱下了自己的上衣，在模特的身上开始留下自己的吻痕。在意乱情迷的时候，Thor胯下的性器逐渐涨了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊------”吓得大惊失色的模特，一把蹿了起来，然后使劲的挥舞着自己的手臂试图甩掉那条吐着信子，让人恐惧的绿蛇。

让我把这蝼蚁吓走，我看你还怎么上床，Loki心里万分得意，也不在意自己再一次被甩到了玻璃窗上。Thor只能抱着怀中的女人安慰了一下，然后快步走到窗边捡起Loki，再一次柔声道歉，“实在是对不起...”他心里着实内疚，捡到小蛇不过才一天，他就被甩了两次。

经过这么一闹，Thor也没有进行下去的兴致了，只好打电话给司机让他把模特送回家，而自己则躺在床上，等着酒意散去。疲惫的一天，让Thor揽着小蛇睡着了。

Loki缩在Thor的怀里，眨巴眨巴他的蛇眼，等着变回人形，然后好好地把这个不知好歹的蝼蚁操一顿，他始终相信，昨晚只是一个意外，而今晚，他势必要让Thor知道自己的厉害。

在他耐心的等待下，Loki又一次恢复了人体。这次他没有轻举妄动，先是轻轻地在Thor的身上亲吻，又在Thor的唇上偷亲了几下。含湿自己的手指后，他当机立断把手指往Thor的屁股探去，开始慢慢地插入那个紧闭的小穴。

被异物感弄醒的Thor一睁开眼，便是看到那颗熟悉的黑色脑袋又在自己身上胡作非为。  
“你怎么每次在我梦里都想操我？”低沉的嗓音在Loki耳畔响起，正想和Thor说他并不是做梦的时候，Loki已经被Thor反压在身下。

“你这该死的蝼...唔...”

吻住那正准备喋喋不休的嘴，手马上开始不客气地揉搓Loki的腰肢，惹得一声呻吟从嘴边泄出。今晚的Thor似乎更加迫切地想要进入那让他想了一天的小穴，一路吻到Loki的大腿根，随后用力掰开了Loki闭拢的双腿。张大着腿的姿势让Loki再一次羞愧了起来，Thor极具侵略性的吻使得发情的后穴开始汩汩地分泌蜜液。

Thor抬起Loki的腿架在了自己肩上，低头含住了Loki的性器。不得不说，即使性器没有自己的尺寸惊人，但也让他无法一把吞下。Thor先是含住了性器的顶端，舌头灵活地戳弄着马眼，手也揉弄着鼓鼓的囊袋。

快感让Loki的眼角涌出了泪水，酥麻的刺激感传遍了全身。Thor把Loki整根阴茎都含住，不停地吞吐着。断断续续的闷哼变成了绵长的呻吟，Loki难耐地仰起了头，挺了挺跨，把自己的性器又往Thor的嘴里送进了一些。

“嗯，哼...我快...嗯...”射精的欲望袭来，Loki下意识地想要夹紧自己的双腿，却被Thor有力的手掰的更开。灵活地舌头搅弄着Loki濒临射精的性器，调皮的舌尖舔过阴茎的顶端，稍加力度地揉捻着囊袋。涌如潮水的快感，让Loki发出一声呜咽，白浊喷洒在Thor的口腔里，在Thor的嘴角留下一丝淫靡的白色。

Loki的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，大口大口地呼吸着氧气，白皙的脸庞此时染上了欲望的绯红。Thor把嘴里精液咕咚一声吞了一大半，然后把剩余的精液当做润滑剂涂满了自己的手。Loki猛地被抱起，双腿分开地跨坐在Thor的身上。

男人把手指一寸寸地推进小穴里，粉红色的乳珠在Thor的眼前晃动，一把含住吮吸，不知是错觉还是自己实在醉的太厉害，他仿佛尝到了黑发男人乳珠溢出来的甜味，甘甜，沁人心脾。

已经足够湿润的小穴开始滴着蜜液，叫嚣的想要更多。Loki扭了扭自己的身体，无力地靠在Thor的身上，胸前的樱桃被吸成深红色，带着刺痛的快感让高贵的王子不得不沉沦欲望，甘心地让眼前的男人再一次进入自己的禁地。

“可以了...进来吧...啊----”，Thor抽出自己的手指，猛地进入让Loki发出急切的喘息。Thor炽热地体温像是点燃了Loki的欲望，双手攀着Thor的脖颈，把自己微凉苍白的唇印上了Thor还带着自己浊液的唇。Thor的吻总是温柔里带着不容抗拒的占有，细细地吮吸着Loki的舌头，品味着Loki的甘甜津液。

Thor爱极了Loki湿漉漉的眼眸，蒙着氤氲水汽的绿宝石让他更是忍不住想要狠狠地贯穿怀中的男人。Thor开始大力地顶弄着Loki的肉穴，一开一合的小洞绞紧了Thor的性器，蜜液很快濡湿了体内进出的性器。

交合处泥泞不堪，Loki迎合着Thor不停的操干，被快感支配的王子却只能流露出破碎的呻吟。Loki的肉璧因为性器多次的猛烈进出，开始变得发烫，隐秘的敏感点急迫的需要被顶弄。

“啊...嗯...还要更多...还要...”  
“我会满足你的”

Thor把Loki的身体翻转了一圈，让他跪趴在床上，从Loki的身后大力地贯穿了他。这个姿势使得Thor的性器更加的深入，敏感点被性器重重地碾压，快感让身体止不住的颤抖，如果不是Thor扶着Loki的腰肢，Loki简直就要瘫软在床上。

Loki的身体简直是被钉在Thor的性器上，巨大的阴茎毫不客气的搅动着内壁，臀瓣被交合的液体彻底的打湿，发出淫靡的水声。Thor贴合着Loki的身体，柔软火热的舌头模仿着下身进出的姿势舔舐着Loki的耳朵。

“啊哈...不..不要这样...嗯哼”，Thor的手捏着Loki被玩弄过度的乳珠，多重叠加的快感让Loki几乎要疯了。Thor沉下腰顶弄着Loki体内的敏感点，穴肉紧紧地包裹着他的性器·。

柔软湿热的小穴让Thor的肉棒又涨大了一圈，紧致的甬道箍着他的性器，难以言喻的快感让Thor更是发狠地操弄着身下的男人。

“你这小穴可真是让我欲罢不能，你看它把我要咬的多紧”，Thor一边说着下流的床话，一边牵着Loki的手抚摸两人黏腻的交合处。

“闭..闭嘴..”摸到湿答答的一片，Loki的脸颊变得通红，偏偏身后的男人却不肯放过他。

“啊啊啊啊---”随着Loki的呻吟，滴着透明液体的性器射出一股精液，打湿了床单。Thor支撑着无力的Loki，股间的性器仍旧大力的操干着肉穴。

“你到底还要干多久...嗯哼....停下...啊---停下...”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊----不----求你...求你..停下...”体内的敏感点被疯狂地操干，再也抑制不住的呻吟在淫靡的房间里飘荡。

“操到你说不出话为止”，Loki每一次求饶的话都更能激起Thor的征服欲，完全不顾Loki带着哭腔的请求，用自己的滚烫的性器在雪白的臀间进进出出，每一次性器的插入抽出都会带出粉嫩的媚肉。

精疲力竭的Loki已经忘记了自己被Thor压着干了多少次，他只知道自己的身体里吸收了这个男人一股又一股的精液，而这该死的蝼蚁还是不知疲倦的操干着他敏感的身体。无法思考的Loki被迫一次又一次的高潮，再一次带着全身性爱的痕迹在男人怀中睡着了。

等到Thor醒来时，已经是第二天中午了。他又看了一眼自己身上干涸的精液，还有床单上仍然湿答答的痕迹，他觉得自己真的没救了。偏偏春梦里的性爱比他过去任何一场情事都要火辣，这要让Tony知道他沉迷春梦，肯定会被他狠狠嘲讽一番。

看着怀里蜷缩着的小蛇正闭着眼睛呼呼大睡，Thor突然想到了一个很严肃的问题，赶紧摸出枕边的手机给Tony发短信。

“Tony！我应该喂什么给我的小蛇吃！”  
“神经。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thor又用带着歉意的眼神望着已经睡醒盘起身子的小蛇，然后小心翼翼地捧起来，“实在是对不起，把你扔了两次又没给你准备食物。”

谁又能想到平时呼风唤雨只手遮天的Thor Odinson在家里会对着一条蛇三番四次的道歉呢？在发短信吩咐下属去买宠物蛇专属粮食后，Thor感觉自己的肚子也在咕咕叫，只好走进厨房给自己做点简单的料理。

只穿着一条居家短裤的Thor毫无保留地展示着自己的伟岸身材，硕大的胸肌在Loki面前不停地晃动。忠于自己内心的蛇族王子直接顺着Thor的脚踝攀沿而上，一下子钻进了Thor的裤子想要顺势爬到他的胸膛，然后在裤腰处卡住了。

这个傻蝼蚁为什么要穿裤子！Loki的蛇头还在不断的进行冲刺，一耸一耸的要突破裤子的桎梏，冲向Thor坚实的胸肌。

而准备着食材的Thor被Loki的举动弄得哭笑不得，这条小蛇在自己的屁股钻来钻去，把自己弄得痒极了。Loki整个蛇身都贴在Thor的屁股上，随着自己向上的动作，在宽大的裤管里尽情地舞动了起来。金发男子无奈地把手探进裤子里，把不安分的小蛇提了起来，笑意盈盈地看着还在摆动着蛇尾的Loki。

一不留神，Loki对上了那双湛蓝的眼睛，瞳孔里还有自己的身影，Loki的心扑通扑通跳，快得让他有些不知所措。Thor从没看过这么乖巧的Loki，它就这样被自己提着蛇脖，绿眸对视着自己，蛇尾也没有向往常一样扭动。

他忽然觉得很有趣，把自己的脸凑得更近一些。突然放大的脸让Loki紧张得一动不动，眼睛都不敢眨，呼吸都快要停止了，连体温都在急剧升高。

没想到这个傻大个的皮肤还蛮好的，嗯，眼睛也很好看，鼻子也很挺，真过分，连下颚角都这么好看，当然了，跟本王子比还是有一定差距的。Loki试图强迫自己冷静，该死的，心跳不要那么快啊！让他听见岂不是失了颜面。

握在手里的小蛇持续散发着热度，到最后Thor差点以为自己抱了个热水袋，Thor赶紧手忙脚乱地把Loki放在水龙头下冲凉水降温。

Loki又要被气死了，把自己放在水龙头下冲水是个怎么回事！好歹我也是蛇族王子！Loki气急败坏地在疯狂扑腾着身体，在Thor看来就是他的小蛇生病了，扭动的身体表示了他的难受。

在Thor感觉到Loki的体温降下来后，赶紧找了一条小毛巾把Loki的身体擦干，然后又极其轻柔的动作把小蛇放到了床上，还贴心的盖上了被子。被当做病蛇的Loki顺从地接受了Thor的照顾，他甚至有点享受其中。

Thor把下属带来的蛇粮和一些宠物用具都准备好，把宠物自动喂食器装满后放在了餐厅的角落里，还在旁边贴心的放上了专用饮水器。Loki看着忙前忙后的Thor，心里既感动又无奈，他怎么可能会去吃蛇粮！还是在地上吃！

每隔一会儿Thor就会去查看Loki的情况，好在体温已经降下来了，也没有再难受地扭动了，这才让Thor放下心来，顺便取消了和宠物医生的预约。他突然想起，自己还没有吃饭，回到厨房继续做着他的午餐。而Loki埋在舒适的被窝里，脑子里又想起了昨夜的疯狂，不禁有些害羞，胡思乱想了一阵又渐渐睡着了。

锅里的牛肉片滋滋地冒着热气，香味飘进了Loki的鼻腔里，稍有饿意的Loki一个翻身爬下了床，一路蠕动到餐厅，然后沿着桌腿爬到了餐桌上。等Thor端着牛肉从厨房出来的时候，一条碧绿的小蛇正在吃着他的意面，一条又一条的面被呲溜呲溜地吸进Loki喉咙里。

“Hey，小蛇，你的饭在这里。”Thor用手指了指地上的喂食器，然而Loki还是不理他，埋头认真的吃着意面。

Thor也就随了Loki，转身给Loki准备了一个餐盘，然后坐下来开始享受自己的午餐，刚把一片牛肉送进嘴里，便看到Loki抬起蛇头盯着他的牛肉。

Thor试探性地放了一片牛肉在Loki的餐盘里，Loki马上就张大口吃了进去，然后又眨巴眨巴绿眼看着Thor。Thor把自己餐盘里的牛肉全都给了Loki，他忽然觉得这条小蛇实在是可爱的过分，塞满了牛肉的Loki鼓起了腮帮子，让Thor忍不住笑了出来，这真的很像“大头蛇”。

小蛇吃饱后，心满意足地躺在餐桌，蛇尾翘在半空中胡乱蹬着，而什么也没吃上的Thor只能点外卖了。

到了工作时间的Thor换了一套全黑的西装后便出门了，并把悄悄钻进他西装口袋试图跟着他出门的Loki掏了出来。 

Tony已经早早在萨卡等着Thor，他挥了挥手，酒保就递上了两杯威士忌。Tony摇晃着杯子里的威士忌，贪婪地吮吸着酒的香气，微卷的棕发全部往后梳起，露出光洁的额头，高级的手工西装更是衬托了主人的不凡。

“我们新搭档什么时候到？”Thor喝了一口威士忌，酒精让他的心情放松不少。  
“二十分钟内。”对于这次合作Thor和Tony都十分重视，如果顺利，这场合作贸易将成为Stark工业开拓南非板块的垫脚石。

十分钟后，三个军装打扮的高大男人就走进了萨卡，各自握手介绍后，便开始了本次会议的具体事项。Tony展示了Stark工业最新研制的武器，在播放短片时，对面的三个男人显然很满意武器的威力，频频点头。Thor详细地介绍了自己的计划，如何掩人耳目避开美军的搜捕，以及备用空降路线和武器运输线路。三个小时后，第一次会面圆满结束了。

“Mr.Gorgon，当这一切准备好了，我和Thor会再派人通知交易地点。希望我们能够合作愉快。”Tony和他们道别后，就和Thor开始为新的安全地进行筛选。

匆忙的吃过晚餐后，Thor还在处理日常的事务，不断扩大的势力范围让Odinson集团的资产翻了数倍，同时也产生了更多棘手的问题。

Thor连续三四天都超负荷的工作着，不少买家对萨卡遭受攻击的事情提出了不满，尽管Thor已经展开了地毯式搜查，仍然一无所获，也难以预测对方下一步的计划，这让他头疼不已。每到深夜Thor回家倒头就睡，疲惫的身体还未得到充分的休息，天不亮就又起床开始新一天的工作。

近几日都没法变回人形的Loki每天都只能待在Thor的家里爬来爬去，每日他最期待的便是Thor回家的时刻。晚上他会窝在Thor的臂弯里睡觉，看着Thor泛着乌青的眼圈，他不由得有些心疼。看着睡梦中都紧皱着的眉头，Loki轻轻地用舌头舔了舔眉心，引来Thor若有若无地一声呜咽，眉头随后舒展开来。

看着一份又一份的文件，Thor的眼睛逐渐变得有些酸涩。每当他一合上眼，那两晚火辣的梦境便席卷而来，过于真实的触感让Thor想要沉迷其中。他有时想着这根本不是春梦，而是真的有这么一个黑发男子的存在，有时又认为自己真的有些疯了。

他甚至看过自己家门口的监控录像，一无所获。他也问过驻守的保镖，却得知没有任何陌生人靠近过他的府邸。也是，自己家的安保系统是Tony亲自设计的，又怎么可能随意让陌生人出入。

这几日的梦境朦朦胧胧也出现了那人的身影，却总是离自己很遥远。他站在光的尽头，Thor向他走去伸出手，他却在即将靠近的那一刻就消失了。笼罩在光影的男人对Thor有着无法言喻的吸引力，他从不知自己会对一个连名字都不知道的人魂牵梦绕。

那双蕴着水汽的眼眸总是无休止的出现在自己的脑海里，这是无关情欲的想念，他想念黑发男人的颈窝，散发着淡淡清香的肌肤，指节分明的手指，他的一切都让Thor沉迷其中。他有时候也会幻想，如果他是现实存在的人，那自己一定会甘愿为他沦陷。

而在家无聊得发慌的Loki却晒着太阳，时不时啜一口杯里的牛奶。哪怕自己现在只是一条蛇，他都不会委屈自己半分。

懒洋洋的Loki不抱希望地使用了一下法力，却没想到成功变回了人体。当了好几天蛇的Loki实在是有点烦，他已经迫不及待地要找点乐子了。当务之急当然是填饱肚子，Loki跑到橱柜搜刮着仅剩的布丁。

Loki优雅地拿着勺子舀了一口布丁送入口中，表情甚是享受。蛇体的Loki吃布丁总是吃的很狼狈，总要把整个蛇头埋进布丁里，这让他着实不满，变回人体的Loki不禁发出了类似小猫呻吟的满足声。

突然的，Loki听到了有人开门的声音，他这才意识到，自己还是全身赤裸的！他慌里慌张地使用魔法试图变出一套衣服，但很可惜，由于他的法力不支他只变出了自己最钟爱的头盔。

当Thor打开门看见Loki的一瞬间，他有点呆住了。自己日思夜想的男人此刻正一手端着布丁，一手拿着勺子，全身赤裸地站在客厅，头上还戴了个有着超长犄角的金属头盔。

Loki的表情一阵红一阵白，像是走马灯一样，精彩极了。尴尬的情况让Loki很是窘迫，情急之下，他抬起高贵的头颅，冲Thor喊了一句，“Kneel！”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thor的大脑停止运作了半分钟后，终于缓过神来。Loki 被Thor专注的眼神烤的火热，不自觉的舔了舔嘴角尚存的布丁。

哪怕现在的场面多少有些滑稽，Thor还是发现自己硬了，“你到底是谁？”连声音都带着一丝压抑的情欲。

前一分钟还试图装作气势十足的Loki，此时被金发男人赤裸的目光弄得有些口干舌燥，一股熟悉的燥热又从下半身袭来。他认命般地叹了一口，然后优雅地放下了自己手中的勺子和布丁，克制着自己的欲望，走到Thor面前，伸出了自己的右手，

“正式介绍一下，Loki Laufeyson，九界第一法师，约顿海姆的蛇族王子。”

说实话，Thor的第一反应是觉得这个性感的黑发男人是个神经病。蛇族王子是什么？九界？那不是只存在与北欧神话故事里吗？

“Thor Odinson--”

“我知道你的名字--嗯---啊哈--”Loki一边打断Thor的话，一边努力克制着发情的身体，但是后穴的空虚让他不禁难耐地呻吟出声。

“你是怎么进来的？又是怎么离开的？这么说，这是你第三次自由出入我的家了。”Thor看着脸色潮红的Loki，自己的呼吸也变得越来越急促，却还要保持清醒向散发着情欲的男人问话。

“啊哈--帮帮我---嗯哼---我...我是你捡回来的那条蛇啊...嗯...发情期到了...啊哈....”压抑了好几天的发情逐渐把Loki的理智吞噬干净，他现在只想满足自己的欲望。

Loki瘫软在一旁的沙发上，用迷蒙的小鹿眼看着Thor，呼吸加重了些，原本雪白的身体慢慢镀上一层层粉色，颤颤巍巍的欲望悄然抬起了头。

Thor来不及思考更多，他只觉得这个说着胡话的黑发男人性感的过分，哪怕他现在还戴着长犄角的头盔，嘴角还黏着糖霜，双腿大开地瘫坐在自己的沙发上，他还是觉得自己理智的弦就要崩断了。

“啊哈--Thor---Th--or--嗯哼..”

“啪嗒”，在听到Loki甜腻地喊着自己名字的时候，Thor仿佛听到了自己脑海里拉紧的弦断掉的声音，他三步并作两步走到Loki身边，然后用两根手指抬起男子的下巴，正好对上那双碧绿的眼眸。

抬起头的Loki忍不住颤栗了一下，该死的，这个蝼蚁的眼睛怎么会这么好看，是偷了约顿海姆最漂亮的多瑙河还是藏了一块中庭的天空。

Thor的目光一直在Loki的身上来来回回地扫视，然后俯下身抱住了他，把自己的头埋在Loki的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气。

“你真的太美了--”

Thor的手顺着Loki的下巴抚摸到头盔，然后没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，“这个怎么脱？我怕弄痛你。”

黑发男人嗔怒地看了他一眼，然后自己动手取下了头盔放在沙发边上。

干燥火热的手覆在了Loki的肋骨处细细的抚摸，另一只手则在敏感的大腿根处揉捏，不停地在滑嫩的肌肤上游移，然后吻住了Loki，舔舐着他嘴角残余的糖霜。

Loki乖巧地张开了嘴，一条灵活的舌头便钻了进去，直到Loki快要喘不过气了，Thor才把唇转移到他的眼睛眉毛，细细的吻遍他的每一寸肌肤。

他引导着Loki的手隔着布料抚摸着自己鼓鼓囊囊的欲望，火热的温度传递到Loki的手上，让他不禁想起了之前被眼前男人占有的画面。

“你不帮我脱掉，我怎么操你呢，亲爱的王子。”Thor低沉又沙哑的声音仿佛带着魔力，Loki顺从地把Thor的衣服脱下，然后一把扯掉内裤，早已硬得发烫的性器便弹了出来。

Thor抓起Loki白皙瘦削的脚踝，他把唇贴上Loki光滑的脚背，虔诚地从底部开始亲吻，湿热的吻滑过Loki形状优美的小腿，再到大腿，摩挲的快感让Loki的发情更加的汹涌。

他几乎是无法克制地把腿盘在Thor的腰间，然后用力把Thor拉向自己，挺起胸膛，把两颗乳珠送到对方的面前。

Thor用鼻尖蹭着乳首，一只手探在Loki的后穴处挤压，瘙痒似的快感让Loki扭动着自己的身体。后穴已经流露着黏腻腻的液体，他体内的情欲在不停歇地翻滚着。

带着薄茧的手指在臀瓣间的穴口试探性地戳入又抽出，抚慰着那里的褶皱，直到听见怀中人哼哼唧唧的呻吟，才把手指猛地插入。

“啊哈--不够，Thor--不够---”

感觉到穴口的蜜液越来越多，Thor插入了三根手指，在里面碾压着软肉。越来越强烈的快感让Loki猛地深吸了一口气而后又吐在细细碎碎的呻吟里，他能感觉到在他体内肆虐的手指。

柔嫩的内壁承受着Thor略带粗暴的开拓，穴口的褶皱已被完全撑至平滑，手指摸到一个栗子般大小的凸起，然后猛地一压，Loki泄出一声高昂的呻吟，身体软成了一滩水。

Thor抽出自己的手指，直接把涨的发紫的性器推进Loki体内，湿热的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，该死的紧致让他有了射精的冲动。

他又把自己的性器抽了出来，因为他想到了一个好玩的游戏。Thor握住Loki的膝窝，然后把Loki的腿往上推直到呈现出一个标准的M字型，Loki垂下眼睑看着自己最私密的部位完全一览无余的展现在男人的面前。

小穴需要男人更多的抚慰，Loki的身体陷在沙发里，他稍微摇晃着自己白花花的屁股，试图勾引Thor再次把阴茎插进来。

Thor故意忽略了Loki的邀请，稍微用力地拍打着Loki的屁股，然后拿起来放在一旁的头盔。

黑发男子瞬间瞪大了眼睛，“你--你要--你还要干什么--啊啊啊啊--停下，不行不行---你不能这样！”

Thor小心翼翼地用金属头盔的犄角往Loki的小穴里探去，圆润的角尖轻松地刺入了私密的洞口。神圣的头盔被用作情趣道具，这让Loki有着无法言喻的羞耻，他难堪地摇着头，请求Thor放过他。

“不不不---求你---不要这样---呜呜呜呜---Thor---”

Thor更是专心致志地用头盔顶弄着Loki的小穴，冰凉的金属给火热的内壁带了不一样的快感，Loki前面的性器又涨大了一圈。加倍的羞耻感和快感一同袭来，后穴不停地收缩着。

不断地刺入又探出的犄角让Loki弓起了身子，Thor把犄角顺着角度推进了小穴深处，抬起头正好看见Loki脸上淫靡却又纯洁的神情，几缕沾湿着的黑发散落在额前，嘴巴一张一合，无意识地流着涎液。

Thor缓慢地抽出头盔犄角，握着自己早已叫嚣到极点的性器抵在水淋淋的穴口，顶端轻松地进入了早已松软的后穴，随后一寸寸的插入了Loki的身体里。

“啊----”满足的喟叹在Thor的耳边响起，他把Loki一直折着的腿放了下来，紧紧地箍着自己的腰，开始了自己真正的操干。

硕大的性器在内壁不停的摩擦刮弄，Loki紧紧抱着Thor，两个人贴合的毫无缝隙。交合处因为不停的抽入插入而发出了淫秽的水声，灼热的气息喷洒在Loki的耳后，两人的乳首互相摩擦得发红，快感不停地在彼此的体内攀升。

Thor把Loki的双腿抓起架在自己的肩膀上，一轮更猛烈的进攻便开始了。Loki摇摇晃晃地飘荡在情欲的海洋里，手指因为因为快感而有些蜷缩，脸上更是泛起了大片红晕。

“Loki---你的小穴太紧了，我想把你绑起来操到你再也跑不了--”Thor下流的话语配合他粗暴的顶弄，让Loki一下射出了一股精液。

“啊--恩---”，又一声甜腻地呻吟从Loki口中释放了出来。

Thor找准了前例腺的位置，猛地顶弄那个让Loki失去理智的敏感点，一下又一下地操干着小穴的最深处。Loki昂着头，再也无法压抑的呻吟全部倾泻而下。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊---啊啊啊啊啊----”被操到前例腺的快感持续了数分钟之久，这让Loki失去了最后的力气，整个人几乎要从沙发上滑落。

好在Thor支撑着他，全身唯一的着力点便是Thor那庞大的阴茎，这使得性器进的更深。Loki已经被Thor操干的快要失去意识，猛烈又持久的进攻让他几乎忘了如何呼吸。Thor抬起Loki的头，温柔地度了几口空气到他嘴里。

“你想要我射进去吗，Loki”

“我不知道--不知道--”

“你要我的精液--射到--你的屁股你吗”，Thor一字一顿的看着Loki说着更下流的话语，然后戏谑地看着羞红了脸的男人。

“要--我要---射给我---拜托”，最终Loki只能哭着求饶让Thor把精液灌满他发情的后穴。

Thor掰开Loki的臀瓣，把阴茎全部抽出又插入，高温的肉璧总是紧紧地绞着他的肉棒，过分的紧致让Thor低吼一声后释放在Loki的小穴内，小穴再一次食髓知味地吸收了Thor全部的精液。

“Loki，看来你的屁股很喜欢我的精液，你看他一滴不剩喝掉了。”

“闭嘴！这是发情期的正常反应！”

Thor心里还在暗暗赞叹这个会自动分泌蜜液还会吸收精液的曼妙身体，丝毫不理会胡言乱语的Loki。他一把抱起还在喋喋不休的男人，边走边细细啃噬Loki精致的锁骨。

Loki放任自己的身体沉浸在柔软的床褥里，Thor用臂弯把他圈在怀里。Thor用一只手撑起脑袋一眼也不眨的看着Loki，他是真的怕他又不告而别了，毕竟他出入自己府邸的功夫可以说是出神入化。

“你这么看着我干嘛，我都累死了，你这个发情的公马！”Loki还在不停地嘟嘟囔囔，Thor一把吻住了他，细细地品尝过甜甜的薄唇后，在Loki缺氧窒息前终于放开了他。

“对对对，我是公马，那你不就是我的小母马。”

“你！你！你！你这个大胆的蝼蚁！竟然敢说本王子是母马！你信不信我把你流放到矮人国去！”

“蝼蚁？为什么叫我蝼蚁？”

“对于本王子来说，你们中庭人都是蝼蚁。要不是你们这有好吃的布丁和雪糕，我才不会来，一群愚昧又无知的人。”

Loki的语气里满是高傲，Thor则是一脸无奈地看着这个脑回路好像有点不正常的青年，他记得别人管这个病叫“中二病”。

“好吧，你说我是蝼蚁我就是蝼蚁，我的王子大人。我想知道你是怎么随意进出我的家的，你这次准备什么时候走，又准备什么时候来。”

Thor一边用手指卷着Loki柔顺的黑发玩弄，一边问着问题，毕竟他不想自己总是独守空房等待Loki的宠幸。

“我说了啊，我是你捡回来的那条蛇。这几天我一直都呆在这里。当然了，也不是你真的捡到我，是我在路上看上你了，假装被你捡，然后----”

原本Thor是不打算相信Loki任何一句话的，毕竟这么扯的故事，谁会相信。直到，绿光一闪，在他怀中的黑发男人连跟头发丝都没留下，只剩下一条小绿蛇。

一直信奉科学的Thor大脑再一次当机了，他花了半分钟去消化这件事。然后咽了咽口水，拎起小蛇的脖颈，说，“Loki？是你吗？”

“嘶嘶嘶”，吐着信子的小蛇算是回答了Thor的问题，尾巴还在空中不停地摇晃。

“好吧，我相信你了，那你快变回来吧，Loki，我想抱着你睡觉。”

“嘶嘶嘶”，没法儿变回人形的Loki只能无奈地说着蛇语，他还没来得及给Thor解释自己发情的情况，就变回蛇体了。

“Loki？”

“嘶嘶嘶”

“Loki？Loki？”

“嘶嘶嘶”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

温暖而干燥的大手抚摸着Loki冰凉的蛇身，指腹顺着血液流动的方向细细描绘着他身上的纹路。Loki半眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的满足声。随后金发男人把小蛇轻放在沙滩椅上，还细心的为Loki盖上了一条丝绸小手帕，随即扯掉了围在下半身的浴巾，全身赤裸地跳进了泳池中。

Thor在沁凉的水中畅快地游着，时不时从水面探出头来和Loki打招呼，露出两排洁白的牙齿。小绿蛇在躺椅上翘起蛇尾，踢掉Thor为他遮盖的手帕，悠然地晒起了日光浴。

半眯着的眼睛偶尔也会睁开聚焦在总是朝自己一脸傻笑的男人身上，Loki望着Thor美好的肉体，眼神竟有些痴迷。

阳光下，熠熠发光的金色发丝上滴落着水珠，Thor用手把湿漉漉的头发全部拢至脑后，然后静悄悄地走到Loki身边。

熟睡中的小蛇褪去了平日里的高傲，均匀又微弱的呼吸一下又一下的撩拨着Thor的心脏。

一个半小时后，Loki才慢悠悠地睁开眸子，一张放大的俊脸就闯入了他的眼帘。

“嘶嘶嘶--”，吐着红信子的小蛇并不期待这个反应迟钝的大个子能够明白他现在想吃甜点的心情。

“Loki--我，我--就---你知道---”，Thor此时紧张的整张脸通红，原本在脑海里排练了无数次的告白在看见Loki绿眸的那一刻消失得无影无踪。

“我，Thor Odinson，嗯---对--就是--Loki，你能不能---”

“嘶嘶嘶？”这个蝼蚁支支吾吾的到底想干什么？不会是想从此剥夺我在他家白吃白喝的权利吧？想到这Loki有些不高兴，扭着蛇身，顺着躺椅就要溜回房内吃甜点去。

“Loki--你别走啊--Loki！！”

“Loki！！我喜欢你！！”

“可以当我的男朋友吗Loki！”

原本快速滑行着的Loki，在听到Thor响彻整个泳池的告白后，直接僵在了原地。

Thor更是紧张得连手心都被汗濡湿，炽热的目光紧贴在一动不动的小蛇上。拜托拜托请让Loki答应做我男朋友吧，Thor在心里默默地祈祷。

这蝼蚁说的什么傻话，蛇族王子怎么会轻易答应与一个中庭凡人在一起。

可不能否认的是，Loki的心跳异常的快，一阵阵的晕眩让他无法前行。该死的，我的尾巴怎么不听话了，赶紧动起来，不要呆在这里一动不动！

“Loki？你没事吧--”，小蛇保持着原来的姿势仿佛石化了一般让Thor有些担心，他跑到Loki身旁，捏起他的脖颈，和一双绿眸四目相对。

“Loki--拜托你答应我吧--我真的很喜欢你！我--我---我---会对你很好，然后--你要什么我都给你--”

“我---我太紧张了，抱歉抱歉---我喜欢你我喜欢你Loki！我喜欢你！”

再一次听到表白的Loki，眨巴眨巴眼睛，体温再一次急剧升高。嗯，既然你这么喜欢我，那我就纡尊降贵一次和你在一起吧。仅此一次，下不为例好了。

“嘶嘶嘶！”Loki把蛇头探了过去，用红信子在Thor的嘴唇上扫了一圈。

“Loki，你这是答应我了吗！”

“Loki！Loki！我太开心了！我---我--我一定会对你很好的！”

“咚。”Thor激动地抱着Loki就在泳池边转圈，一脚踩错，连人带蛇一起落进了泳池中，冷凉的水让Loki过高的体温有了一丝丝缓解。

 

在会议室里，对面的Tony讲着南非的开拓计划，而Thor的思绪却全部都飘到了另一个地方。

“Thor，如果你没有意见的话，在南非交易阿尔特42的计划就正式启动了。”  
“Thor？”  
“Thor Odinson！开会请集中精神！”

“噢，Tony，嗯，一切按你说的做吧。”Thor漫不经心地回答，思绪仍然沉浸在自己的世界里。

“是在想哪个性感女郎？魂不守舍的？”花花公子Tony Stark翘起二郎腿对着一脸严肃地Thor挑了挑眉，带着戏谑的表情调侃道。

“Tony，我...恋爱了！但是你知道这其实是我第一次恋爱...”

“什么？你谈恋爱了？哪个美人儿这么厉害？”Tony吃惊极了，他和Thor从大学认识至今，从未见过他为哪个女孩儿倾心过，这不免让Tony十分好奇。

“呃，他是一个男人。Tony，你有经验，能教我怎么谈恋爱吗？唉...我都不知道我该做什么...”，Thor有些丧气地垂下了眼睑，他已经苦恼了两天了。

Tony见Thor苦恼的样子不禁笑得前仰后合，Thor在两道上声名显赫，不知多少名媛美人挤破脑袋想和他扯上一点关系，可偏偏他现在在为不会谈恋爱而烦恼，这巨大的反差让Tony乐不可支。

“别笑了Tony...能给点建议吗？我说别笑了！”

“不笑就不笑..谈恋爱无非是浪漫，烛光晚餐，牛扒美酒，山顶夜景，最后为对方准备一个小惊喜，比如一份精心准备的礼物。”

 

典雅明亮的法式餐厅里只留下了两位侍者，Thor Odinson包下了整个纽约最浪漫的餐厅Per La。餐桌上摆放着还带着露水的鲜花，摇曳着小火苗的蜡烛正散发着盈盈香气。

一个金发男人此刻正从门口缓缓走来，中长的头发被梳成了一个小发髻，健壮的身材把西装三件套撑出了完美的形状。

Thor走到一张与餐桌齐高的椅子边，优雅地从西服的上衣口袋中掏出了一条碧绿的小蛇。Thor把Loki放在为他特意定制的椅子上，然后拿出小手帕盖住了蛇尾以当餐巾布。Tony说过，浪漫与体贴是好情人的第一步，Thor谨记在心。

Loki一脸茫然地看着Thor，完全一头雾水。他原本舒舒服服在家吃着甜点，享受着中庭慵懒的落日余晖。Thor回到家后，就神秘兮兮地跟他说要给他一个惊喜。

紧接着，Thor就特意洗了澡然后换上一套标准的中庭西装三件套。  
“嘶嘶嘶？”Loki正用蛇语问着Thor要把自己带去哪里，他的布朗尼还在露台边上没吃完呢。

Thor当然听不懂，所以他只是吻了吻Loki娇小的蛇头，然后把他塞进了口袋里。金发男人今天特意开了一辆限量款的兰博基尼跑车，Tony还说了，如果开豪车更容易获得心上人的认可，当然还要配合上酷炫的车技。

一路上Thor都在尽情地展现着自己精湛的车技，车速飙升到Loki已经飘的头昏眼花，原本探出口袋的蛇头也缩了回去。

然而Thor还得意洋洋的对着袋里的小蛇说，“亲爱的，我开车是不是很帅？并不是每个男人都可以开得像我一样好噢！”

Loki简直被气的不想说话，当然现在的问题是他已经晕的连自己在哪都不知道了。  
还没等自己缓过神来，他就被Thor带到了餐厅里。

精致的餐具和古典的黄铜装饰让Loki很是喜欢，隐隐约约的玫瑰花香沁入了Loki的鼻腔。

一人一蛇隔着餐桌深情对望，当然了，这是Thor单方面的想法，Loki则在用自己自认为最危险的眼神望着Thor，但金发男人却觉得这样的小蛇还是可爱的不得了。

Per La的侍者并不觉得有任何不妥，保护好顾客的隐私及无微不至的照顾是他们的职责。

鸡蛋鱼子酱端上餐桌后，Loki贪婪地吮吸着食物的香气，探出灵巧的舌头舔舐着蛋壳里泛着光泽的鱼子酱，舌尖立刻传来了丝丝鲜美的甜味。

被烤制得外焦里嫩的鹅肝淋着香气四溢的红酒，Loki咬下一口，酒香和油脂香便在口腔中交织炸裂，丰富的味觉体验让Loki不禁再一次感叹中庭的美食文化。

小绿蛇在餐桌上兴奋地扭动着身肢，嘴里因为塞满了食物而变得鼓鼓囊囊，蓝眸净是沉迷于爱人兴奋的可爱模样。

Loki时不时地发出嘶嘶嘶的响声和Thor交流，以此表示他对此次用餐的满意，而Thor一直坚持开展深情对望攻势。没有人能拒绝爱人深情的凝视，这是Tony告诉Thor的又一个恋爱技巧。

Thor为爱人把巧克力酒心熔岩蛋糕切开了一个小口，浓郁的巧克力便缓缓流出，Loki迫不及待地舔舐了一口，味蕾被极大的满足。蛋糕完美地融合了巧克力的甜美和红酒的香醇，松软的糕体温如软玉，吃饱后的Loki舔了舔嘴唇边残余的糖浆，懒洋洋地瘫坐在椅子上。

不知不觉竟有几分酒意袭来，发情期的身体对酒精意外的敏感，一股燥热又从下体升起。Loki这时候才想起母后的叮嘱，发情期间切勿饮酒，否则会起到催情作用。

Loki晃晃悠悠地支起身子，钻进餐桌里，爬到了Thor身上，此刻他正迫切的需要另一半的抚慰。Thor温柔的抚摸有些焦躁的小蛇，随后Loki用蛇尾缠住了男人的手，用牙齿咬开了西装的裤链，拉下他的内裤，缠上了Thor的阴茎。

Thor惊呼一声，好在长长的桌布极好的掩饰了桌下的淫靡。Thor Odinson，此刻正被一条小绿蛇在优雅的法餐厅里舔硬了。

裆部里的小绿蛇伸出柔软的信子，分叉的舌头一下又一下地戳弄着Thor的马眼，男人独有的雄性麝香味气息便充溢着Loki的鼻腔。

Thor不得不承认他有些沉迷于此，胯下的性器因此变得更加的兴奋。

Loki张开口把Thor发烫的阴茎全部纳入口中，方骨竖起，巨大的阳物便顺利进入Loki的口咽部。小蛇调动着自己的胸部肌肉，使得阴茎长驱直入着肚皮，整个蛇身因为吞吐着阴茎而鼓了起来。

大量的分泌而出的唾液随着Loki的吮吸濡湿了Thor的裤裆，温热的蛇腔内壁极富弹性，紧紧地包裹着男人的欲望。气血随着下半身直涌上Thor的头顶，龟头无法克制的滴着清液。

一抹微弱的绿光从底下传来，阴茎便被重新纳入Loki的口腔中，脸颊被硕大的肉根所撑满，涎液顺着无法闭合的嘴巴不停的低落在地面上。

Thor小心地掀开一点桌布，只见Loki变回人形全身赤裸的跪趴在地上，抬起头，充盈着泪花的绿眸让Thor几乎想马上操进他的身体里。

温暖的手掌摩挲着Loki脸上细腻的肌肤，手指插入柔顺的黑发中，微微用力挺了一下胯部，把自己硕大的阴茎顶入了窄小的喉口。紧致的贴合感让Thor不禁发出一声喟叹，因深喉而带来的窒息感让Loki的呼吸变得有些急促，脸上也开始泛着红晕。

氤氲着水汽的绿眸极大的刺激了金发男人的欲望，口腔中的阴茎又烫了几分，灵活的舌头在龟头处打着转，细微的水声让Thor担心两人的小秘密会被发现。

“Odinson先生，请问您有什么需要吗。”一旁的侍者见Thor的坐姿有些不太自然，便体贴询问道。

“没有，你们全都先出去吧，把餐厅的门锁上。”Thor极力克制着想要射精的冲动，挤出一丝毫不自然的笑容回答着侍者。

“嗒哒。”门被锁上，整个偌大的餐厅便只剩下Thor与Loki两个人。

Thor一把掀开桌布，把他的爱上拉起抱在怀里，一个火辣的热吻迅速地掠取了Loki的呼吸。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

混合甜腻巧克力气息的吻把Loki的脑子搅得犹如一汪沸腾的泉水，Thor灵巧的舌头舔舐着他细嫩口腔的每一处。

带着火热温度的大手在腰肢处摩挲着，唇舌游移到Loki性感的锁骨上，金发男人低下头埋在他的脖颈处细细闻了起来。

“宝贝，你闻起来好香。”Thor实在是爱极了Loki身上散发着的香气，隐隐约约却总是萦绕在鼻间。

困在情欲里的Loki仿佛是森林中奔走的麋鹿，一双绿眼不显媚态却性感得让Thor把持不住。

身体忽然腾空被抱起，Thor把Loki放到了另一张干净的餐桌上，还细心地铺上柔软的绒毛垫。

宽肩窄腰翘臀配上优美的身体线条，Thor感叹着造物主的对他的恩赐，让他拥有了Loki。

“唔--宝贝是血橙味。”清新的柑橘交织着性感的麝香，还混合着沉稳的皮革香，各种味道融合在一起变成了Loki独有的香气。

情动的Loki抬起足尖，在Thor的腹肌上画着圈，惹得金发男人深吸一口气。

大手来回地抚摸着精瘦的脚腕，从雪白的脚背一寸一寸地向上吻着，唇舌与肌肤的触感让Loki敏感的身体不由得发出了轻微的颤栗。

“啊嗯--Thor--”，Loki只觉得自己浑身发烫，急需被满足的欲望愈来愈高涨。

绒毛垫被分泌的蜜液濡湿了一小块，黑发王子在柔软的垫子上难耐地扭动了一下腰肢，发出了轻微的喘气声。

“Thor--Thor--”，婉转的眼波似水纹一般流动，毫不矫揉的呼唤却让Thor血脉喷张。

吻上那叫喊着自己名字的唇瓣，两根手指直接插入那早已湿润的蜜穴。

“啊啊啊--嗯--”

一声甜腻的呻吟随之泄出，被挑逗得更甚的欲望并没有得到满足，反而渴求着被更大的东西贯穿。

“快点，快点进来，Thor--”

听到Loki诱惑至极的话语，Thor顷刻便把衣服脱光，火热的性器进入了紧致的甬道。Thor把Loki的双腿分得更开，按着他的肩膀开始了抽插。

“我伟大的王子，听听这是什么声音？”

“噗呲--噗呲---”

黏腻的水声从两人的交合处传开，在静谧的餐厅显得尤为大声。Loki抓紧了身下的毛毯，身体因男人的话不自主地紧绷了起来。

“嗯哼？我们做爱的声音实在是太美妙了。”

“闭--闭嘴，混蛋--”

Loki垂下了眼睑，闪亮魅惑的眼睛被颤抖的睫毛挡在了阴影下。在血液里涌动的情潮让他沉沦在欲望的深海里漂泊，时而浮出水面，时而被欲望的漩涡吞噬。

“快...快一点...”

“遵命，我的王子。”

滚烫的阴茎肆意在肉穴内碾压，大力的插进又抽出，蜜液在吊灯的照射下闪烁着细微的光芒。找准Loki体内的敏感点，龟头便狠狠地往那处插去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊----停，停下---Th--or--”

“如你所愿，王子殿下。”

说罢，Thor抽出了自己的性器，压抑着自己的欲望，带着笑意的湛蓝眼眸定定地望着Loki。

“你--你--你，混蛋！”

在欲望浮沉中的黑发男子被掐断了愉悦感，气急的Loki瞪大了他那过分好看的眼眸，脸上的红晕更是粉嫩。

金发男人轻轻笑了出来，转身走向摆满甜品的餐桌走去，“我的王子总是口是心非。”

“你要做什么？Thor！”

“给我住手！你--你--”

“我在惩罚您，亲爱的王子殿下。”

Thor把手指伸进装满了巧克力糖浆的杯子内搅动，而后猛地把手指插入了仍然一张一合的肉穴内。

抓住反抗的手，抽出被蜜液浸得湿淋淋的手指，Thor拿起糖浆在Loki雪白的身体上作画。温热的糖浆浇在裸露的肌肤上，乳晕处被完全覆盖在香甜的糖浆下。

“我的宝贝果然是艺术品，美得无与伦比。”

Thor直起身子，仔仔细细地欣赏着自己的绘画出来的作品。苍白中透露着绯红的身体上淋着仍旧散发着浓郁巧克力气息的糖浆，滑动的喉咙正昭示着主人的羞赧。

“那么，我就要开始享用我的饭后甜点了。”舌头一一舔舐过肌肤上的糖浆，吻到乳头处便停下大力的吮吸着甘甜。

“啊啊啊啊--啊啊啊啊---”

硕大的阴茎在Loki毫无防备的时候进入了肠道，紧缩的肌肉被撑开到极致。内壁被坚硬的阴茎疯狂的挤压摩擦，崩腾的快感席卷了四肢百骸。

“你真的太紧了，殿下，真是让我怎么操都操不够。”

“混蛋，你这个无耻的混蛋。唔---啊啊啊啊啊----唔，慢点---慢点---”

心口不一的抱怨在Thor猛烈的撞击下逐渐变得破碎，Loki只觉得自己全身像是融化成了软绵绵的黄油。

“我的宝贝果然比巧克力还要甜。”Thor一边操干着小穴，一边享用着他的甜点，从阴茎处传来的快感几乎要压断他所有的理智。

“Thor--慢点--慢--啊啊啊啊啊---唔唔---”

更多细碎的呻吟被Thor的吻全数吞下，男人握住Loki的腰际，在小穴内进行着戳刺。

一股热流射向了Thor的腹部，精液顺着身体流向了他的大腿，滴落到了地板上。高潮后的Loki失神地望着Thor，金发男人被小鹿般的眼神看得又涨大了几分。

被蹂躏得红肿的蜜穴迎接着Thor的操干，瑟缩的穴口紧紧地吸住了他的阴茎。粗暴的插入又抽出后，紧致之地便涌进了一道精液，吸收精液后的小穴得到了极大的缓解。

“抱我起来。”

Thor听着Loki性爱之后绵软的鼻音，心里顿时软得犹如棉花糖，此刻Loki若是想要天上的月亮，他都会竭尽所能为他摘下。

Loki懊恼地看了自己赤裸的身体，尝试着用微弱的魔法变出一套衣服来。

“Thor，我们怎么回去，现在我变不出衣服。”

Loki嘟囔着嘴，手里还在不停地挥动着魔法，一阵弱的几不可见的绿光闪过，一件红披风便把裸露的身体包裹了起来。

“Loki！你太厉害了！但能多变一条裤子穿上吗？”

Loki白了Thor一眼，“发情期我的法力被削弱了，现在我也就能变出点披风头盔。”

说到头盔时，Loki立马止住了，而Thor则想笑却又怕爱人生气，只好憋着笑意，直到整张脸都涨得通红。

Thor让侍者把车开到了餐厅隐秘的后门，把Loki紧紧的用红披风裹住，用最快的速度把他带回了家。

 

满屋子飘散着气球，金色香槟和精致的布丁相互点缀着餐桌，地毯上还散落着玫瑰花瓣，经过尽心布置的别墅浪漫又温情。

Loki顿时有些看怔住了，内心泛起一丝涟漪，便是转身给了Thor一个热烈的吻。

脱下披风，换上一身衣服后，Thor牵着Loki的手到了车库，指着两辆同款不同色的兰博基尼跑车，“我是红色的，你是绿色的，以后我们就有情侣车了！”

“喜欢吗，Loki？”

Loki看了看跑车，又沉思了一下，颜色深得他心，但是作为约顿海姆的王子，九界第一魔法师，他并不需要以车代步，完全可以用魔法来去自如。

转头看见一脸兴奋的Thor，Loki便点点头，以示喜欢。

正当Thor想和Loki开车去山顶看夜景时，车库里却突然出现了不速之客。

 

长相妖娆的女子穿着华丽服装，一头金发直达腰际，曼妙的身材在层层薄纱下透露着隐约的性感。

轻启朱唇，言语间尽是挑逗和温柔，“你还要躲我到什么时候呢，我的殿下。”

纤细柔弱的手此时抚上Loki的肩膀，饱满的身材紧贴着黑发男子的后背，不安分的手指在Loki的身体弹奏着无声乐曲。

看的怒火中烧的Thor愤愤的瞪着来历不明的女子，身体却是被黑色紫色魔法笼罩着，动弹不得又无法出声。

Loki一把抓住Amora的手，“够了，Amora，给他解开。”

“君王命我把你带回约顿海姆，我是奉命行事，难道殿下已经忘了我们的婚约吗。”

“唔！唔！”被定住的Thor只能发出呜咽声表示自己的不满和抗议，谁也不能从他身边把Loki带走。

“你回去吧，婚约是父王自己定下的，不是我。现在我们已经解除了，代我向母后问好。”

“殿下，难道您忘了我们青梅竹马的那些时光了吗？还是说，您已经另寻新欢了？”

“什么青梅竹马？Loki是我的，你休想把他带走。”恢复话语权和行动权的Thor一把揽过Loki，把他护在身后。

这番动作却引起了Amora轻视一笑，“就凭你还想拦着我？自命不凡的蝼蚁。”

“殿下在约顿海姆为我摘过星辰，在尼福尔海姆为我挡过极地冰雪...”

“区区凡人还敢和我争夺殿下？我劝你早日看清自己的地位。”说完便把Thor往一边拂去。

“Thor！”护夫心切的Loki也使出全身的力气调动魔法，绿光瞬间包围了Thor全身。

“Amora，婚约我是不会履行的，你逗留在中庭毫无意义，倒不如早日返回约顿海姆另择他人。”

“不要让我动怒，我想你明白我的意思。”

Amora姣好的面容顿时变得有些扭曲，嗫嚅着嘴唇，便化作紫光消失不见。

“九界将有动乱，望殿下速回约顿海姆召集兵队应战。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Loki...”，一双委屈的眼睛望着Loki，这让黑发青年甚是不解。

“Thor，What＇s wrong with you？”一整晚，Thor都在Loki身边转来转去，然而Loki却在思索着Amora所说的九界动乱。

“Loki，你真的为那个女人摘过星辰吗？可是我们连星星月亮都还没有一起看过...”

金发大个说着，表情却更是沮丧，Loki一瞬觉得好气又好笑，眼前的男人像是一只可爱又委屈的金毛犬。

“只是魔法历练而已，到其他星球寻找近战武器。”

“那...挡过冰雪呢？”

“每一位优秀的魔法师都需要到尼福尔海姆接受极地冰雪的洗礼，当时我和Amora一同前往，她承受不住冰兽的攻击，被困在了窖洞里，我顺便救了她一命而已。”

Thor忽然地把Loki拥在了怀里，用闷闷的声音说，“Loki，虽然我没有和你见证过其他国度的绚丽，也没有和你一起经历过凶险，可是我真的比任何人都要喜欢你。”

Loki的心像是变得更加的绵软，他只是点点头，然后收紧了自己的手臂。

倘若Amora没有说谎，那么自己必定要回约顿海姆平定动乱。待发情期褪去，魔法完全恢复后，首要之急便是返回蛇界。

 

经过仔细勘查和对比，Tony和Thor把新的交易地点定在了布鲁克林的泰约俱乐部。

“我对这次的安排非常满意，2亿定金我已经汇到了你们的安全账户，完成交易后我会把剩余的美金也全部汇到你们的账上。”

“这次交易金额比较庞大，我希望Mr Stark可以亲自到肯尼亚。”身着黑色西装的高大男子嗓音低沉，出乎Thor的意料，他这次没有带任何保镖。

“当然，Mr Gorgon。”

 

“Mr Stark，我们很期待您的武器展示。”

飞机刚抵达肯尼亚，便有五名军官等待着Tony。

“接下来请让我向你们展示，阿尔特42号，来自Stark工业的瑰宝，拥有智能系统的最新导弹。”

“一旦你发射它，你的敌人便会闻风丧胆。”

西装革履的Tony挥起双手，一枚导弹射向了身后的山峰。导弹的爆发掀起了一阵强大的热浪，被炸成碎石的山峦犹如被巨浪卷起，漫天的烟雾崩腾四射。

 

“Hey，Tony，事情进展如何？”正当Tony喝着威士忌的时候，Thor打来了视讯通话。

“一切非常顺利，我现在就回纽约了，Mr Gorgon已经把剩余的4亿转到了瑞士的账户，你检查一下有没有问题。另外，他们对我研发的耶利哥导弹也有兴趣。”

“自由系列的耶利哥导弹？”

“是的，五天后，在阿富汗交易。”

 

Tony返回纽约后，走进Thor的办公室。翘起腿晃悠着脚，眨巴着蜜糖色的大眼，对着一脸愁容的Thor满是疑惑，“Thor？耶利哥导弹的运输路线障碍问题我们不是已经解决好了吗？你怎么还是一脸苦兮兮的样子？”

“Tony，Loki这几天对我的热情好像降低了，自从那个女人出现之后...唉...”

“等等，Loki是谁，那个女人又是谁？”Tony觉得自己快要被Thor绕晕了。

“Loki就是我男朋友，那个女人是Loki父亲安排的婚约者。”

“那么热情是指哪方面？”

“你知道的，就是性需求。”Thor说到这，竟然有些懊恼的挠了挠头。Amora来了之后，Loki这方面的需求好像就降低了很多，而且总是要求要有自己独处的时间，这让Thor很是失落。

“我觉得你们之间需要有一些新鲜的花样，重新燃起他对你身体的兴趣。”Tony Stark总是致力于让床伴感到愉悦及新鲜，他很乐意为Thor出谋划策。

“新花样？”

“也许你们可以试试Cosplay，那绝对会让他感到异常兴奋与刺激。”

Thor点点头，他知道这方面听Tony总是没错的。

到底Cosplay什么好呢？整整一个下午Thor都在思考这个问题，根据他Google搜索出来的结果，性感的金发大胸钢管舞女郎是最受欢迎的。

当然了，Thor Odinson一开始并没有把这个纳入考虑范围内，这有失他的男子气概。可是，Amora也是一头金发，而且身材火辣。想到这，Thor心里又开始发酸。当机立断的，Thor迅速在网上下单了自认为诱惑至极的衣服。

 

发情期的影响逐渐减弱，Loki勤加练习魔法为回约顿海姆做着准备。纳闷的是，这几天Thor总是围着他转，大大耽误了他的练习进度，以至于不得不告诉他自己需要更多的个人时间和空间。

“Loki，我回来了。”结束工作后，Thor归心似箭，可是家里却不见Loki的身影。

“唉...”，Loki怎么又不在家。

 

在Stark工业的晚宴上，Tony发现缺少了Thor的身影，一个人参加party稍显乏味。

原本正在健身的Thor一看是Tony的视频通话，便把器械放了下来，拿出毛巾擦了一把脸上的汗水。

“Thor，Life八月刊的封面女郎正等着你呢。”

Thor严肃的拒绝了来自花花公子的邀约，“Tony，我已经有男朋友了。”

“你还打算为了你的男朋友守身如玉了？我可得提醒你，今晚等你的是Bynes，纽约最炽手可热的新星。”

再一次惨遭拒绝的Tony，他决定亲自去会会Thor口中的男朋友。

 

黑发青年坐在客厅看着电视，这是他在中庭发现的消遣方式，正好可以纾解一下练了一天魔法的疲劳。

厨房里一个金发的高大身影在不停的忙活着，Thor总算是盼到Loki回家了，便赶紧开始准备晚餐。煎至焦糖色的鸭胸肉散发着香气，出锅摆盘等动作一气呵成。

一辆显眼至极的跑车停在了Thor家门口，拥有着最高权限的Tony大迈着步伐就进了Thor家里。看见来人的是Tony，Loki故意变回了蛇体瘫在沙发上悠闲的休憩。

 

Tony看见围着围裙，在厨房里煮着罗宋汤的Thor，俨然一副家庭煮夫的模样，他简直快怀疑自己是不是走错了地方。

“Thor？你不参加party，就是为了在家做饭？”

Thor把切好的胡萝卜放进汤里，又转到烤箱拿出金黄色的面包，“是啊，正忙着呢，你今晚也一起留下吃顿饭吧，正好让你们认识一下。喏，坐在客厅的那个就是Loki。”

“客厅？”Tony再次回想了一下他经过客厅时的情景，他确定整个客厅只有一条蛇。

 

“Loki，可以吃饭了。”Thor向客厅的Loki喊道，一边端着汤往餐厅走去。

Tony看着贤惠的Thor，他第一次对这个世界的真实性产生了质疑，但Thor显然没有去注意好兄弟的表情是多么的震惊。在认识Thor的十几个年头里，他从未见过Thor的这一面，确切的说，是他觉得Thor并没有这一面。

 

一条小绿蛇盘在餐桌上，望着冒着热气的鸭胸肉吐着猩红的信子，发出嘶嘶的声响。Thor笑道，“饿了吧，小心烫，慢点吃。”

“这是Loki，我的男朋友。”

“这是Tony，我的好兄弟。”

Thor正式向两人互相介绍了一番，但一句话也不说的Tony心里此刻正是很复杂。

他把Thor拉到一旁，“Thor？这条蛇就是你男朋友？你在为一条蛇下厨？”

“Tony，Loki是蛇族约顿海姆的王子，你现在看到的是他的蛇体形态。”

“蛇族？约顿海姆？王子？”

Tony忽然意识到了一个悲痛的事实，那就是他的好兄弟，Odinson集团的决策人，同时亦是Stark工业最重要的合作伙伴--Thor Odinson，已经疯了。

为什么Thor会对着一条蛇关怀备至，为什么Thor会一副家庭煮夫的模样，一切的不合理终于得到了解释。

Tony默不作声，继而双手紧紧抱着Thor，手掌轻拍着他的后背，语气坚定至极地说，“Thor，我不会放弃你的，我会给你找最好的医生，我保证。”

 

恶作剧得逞的Loki笑的蛇身都在抖动，得意的小尾巴把餐桌拍的啪啪作响。

“Loki--”，Thor只得望着乐不可支的Loki，语气又宠溺又无奈。

待Tony转过身来，餐厅里便凭空出现了一个男人。黑色的中长发被拢至脑后，深邃的绿眼饶有兴致地看着自己，剪裁得体的西装很好的展现了富有张力的身材，似笑非笑的表情还带着一丝藐视，气质高贵又疏离。

“怎么了蝼蚁？见到本王子激动的话都不会说了？”

 

沉默了半分钟后，Tony的意识才全数回归。不动声色的掩饰了自己的震惊，他从未想过，这个只存在于书本和电影的神话会如此真切的发生在自己身上。

他不得不承认，这是自己出生以来，吃过最惊奇的一顿饭。

不会照顾人的Thor谈起恋爱来会全身心的宠溺着Loki，而绿眸的黑发男子时不时地施展魔法拿个胡椒粉或隔空取甜点。

晚餐结束后，Tony返回Stark大厦继续完善耶利哥导弹计划。

 

从浴室走出来的Loki，用毛巾擦着头发上的水珠，当他走进房间时，便看到一副让他血脉喷张的画面。

Thor穿着浴袍半躺半坐在沙发上，头上还包着略显滑稽又多余的干发毛巾，两条修长壮实的腿交叉叠放，浴袍松松垮垮的耷拉在身上，饱满的胸肌若隐若现。

金发男人不时的用手拨弄着浴袍，一大片金麦色的胸肌便敞露在Loki面前，不经意的抬腿，露出了自己腿间高抬着的欲望。

Loki望着Thor姑且称之为挑逗的神情，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你这是在做什么？”

“我在诱惑你。”稍带着嘶哑的声音从Thor的喉咙里滑出，让Loki不自觉的软了腰肢。

“那么我宣布你成功了。”

黑发青年一把扯掉身上的浴袍，双腿分开跨坐在了Thor身上，逐渐加深的眼眸也倾诉着自己的欲望。

 

“Loki，你看到这段景象后，需在两日内返回约顿海姆。大量的冰兽挣脱了桎梏，在各界四处虐杀，我族伤亡惨重。你父亲已经召集了军队，将在三日内出兵尼福尔海姆。”

一段来着母亲Farbauti的讯息忽然被传入了Loki的脑海里，这是他和母亲约定好的秘密通讯方式，一旦出现了任何紧急情况，便可互相传送景象告知。

Loki从Thor身上站起，吻了吻他的脸颊后，便捡起地上的浴袍披在身上，走出了房间。事态紧急，他在回约顿海姆前必须确认自己的魔法已全数恢复。

被暂时“抛弃”在房间里的Thor垂下头，浴室play宣告失败，自己还需要再接再厉。

 

两日后，确认发情期已褪去的Loki，正准备和Thor商量自己此次回约顿海姆的事情。打开家门后，昏暗的灯光下，站着一个身形高大的“女子”。

一件深V的上衣紧紧包裹着Thor强壮的身材，呼之欲出的胸膛在薄薄的布料下被勾勒出了迷人的线条，短的只能遮住大腿根的皮裙在裆部处鼓起了一团。

Thor有些局促的扯了扯过短的裙子，脚上的高跟鞋让他站立有些许不稳。Thor一把脱掉高跟鞋，在Loki热烈的注视下，走到了特意布置的钢管舞表演台上，笨拙地跳着舞。

混乱的舞步跟不上音乐的节拍，手忙脚乱地一通乱跳，这全都是Thor对Loki的满腔爱意。Loki走上前，拉过Thor，便印上一个热烈的吻。

灵巧的舌头一一舔舐过Loki敏感的上颚，又细细吮吸着他的唇瓣。Thor紧抱着怀中的爱人，接吻的力道又大了几分。

直到Loki快要喘不过气来，Thor才稍微放开了手。

“Thor，我要回约顿海姆了，但我会尽快回来的。”

“可不可以不走，九界动乱会很危险，我不想你去。”Thor既着急又担心。

“你忘了，我是九界第一魔法师了吗，我会安全回来的。”

 

此时Amora又不适宜地出现在Thor家中，带着挑衅与胜利的神情看着Thor，“殿下，回约顿海姆是刻不容缓的事情，请尽快。”

Thor也不顾自己身上还穿着性感的跳舞女郎制服，当他看见Amora的时候，第一反应便是十指紧握Loki的手以示主权。

“我会与殿下并肩作战，你就乖乖在中庭等着吧。”

“Thor，我会回来的，等我。”

 

一阵魔法阵闪过，Loki和Amora便离开了。Thor望着偌大空荡荡的房子，便思念起Loki来，即使他只是离开不到还半刻。

Tony突然发来了线上会议，商量前往阿富汗的行程。

“Thor，你为什么穿成这个样子？”

“不是你说的吗，cosplay有助于增加他对我身体的兴趣，我穿起来真的非常别扭！你的主意太不靠谱了！”说到这，Thor不禁谴责起Tony来。

“我觉得你对cosplay是有误解，如果我是他看到你这个打扮，我也燃烧不起激情。”

“Google排名第一就是性感的金发大胸女郎！”

Tony克制着自己的想要大笑的情绪，把话题又带回了正轨， “先说回正经事，Mr Gorgon要求我们提早交易，我打算明天就去阿富汗，这边的事务你照常处理。”

 

TBC


End file.
